The Season where Love Is Wonderful
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: Rikka Takanashi is woken up rather early one Sunday morning in November just two months after that moment underneath the bridge where Kuzuha announced that Chimera had seven newborns. Of course, the only thing to do now would be to wake up her boyfriend so the two of them could go out on a date and share their first kiss under the blue sky.
Setting: After the conclusion of the second season and its lite and special episodes.

Characters: Yuuta Togashi, Rikka Takanashi

* * *

 _The Season where Love is Wonderful (_ _恋がステキな季節_ _)_

* * *

The crickets were chirping.

Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII aka Satone Shichimiya was away for the weekend. As such, whoever was left behind in the Magical Devil Girl's apartment was evidently taking advantage of having the place to themselves and was watching anime with the volume turned up all the way.

Their other neighbor had a newborn baby that wouldn't stop crying.

The conclusion?

It was too loud and the Wicked Eye couldn't hope to recharge with all of that noise.

The Wicked Eye aka Rikka Takanashi blearily opened her eyes and sat up in bed, gazing blankly at the wall that separated her room from her neighbors'. She then turned her head to gaze blankly at the window covered by the curtains.

The crickets continued to chirp.

The baby continued to cry.

That damn relative of the Magical Devil Girl was now blasting anime and music at the same time.

Rikka blankly gazed forward again, and, without saying a word, plopped back in bed, this time picking up the pillow and shoving it on top of her head to try and block out the sound.

When it didn't work, Rikka groaned and pulled the pillow off her head, hugging it close to her chest instead and burying her face into it. Rikka idly turned her head to look at the clock, and, upon seeing that it was 4:30 in the morning, plopped her head back down onto the mattress with another distressed groan.

These formidable enemies ought to be punished for preventing the Wicked Eye from replenishing its power.

…But Rikka was too tired, so she couldn't be bothered.

They were spared, for now.

Currently, it was the start of November, and Halloween had just passed. The Far Eastern Magic Nap Society of Summer had of course celebrated it with an extravaganza in their club room. The Magical Devil Girl and that friend of her boyfriend (whose name the Wicked Eye couldn't be bothered to remember) had tagged along as well.

It had ended with an amazingly horrific and chaotic conclusion, and Rikka was sure that the guy had been scared away. The Wicked Eye didn't really care.

It'd been a little less than two months since that moment underneath the bridge where Rikka and her boyfriend Yuuta Togashi aka Dark Flame Master had tried to have their first kiss before being interrupted by news that Chimera had given birth to seven newborn spawns.

Since then, Shinka Nibutani aka Fake Mori Summer had been leading the club in a campaign to finally get Rikka and Yuuta to have their first kiss.

They were blocked each time.

To her credit, Nibutani's schemes were rather elaborate and impressive, getting what seemed to be everyone in school involved somehow, but they just couldn't end in success.

If Sanae Dekomori aka Mjolnir Hammer got involved it always ended up with Yuuta knocked out unconscious before he and Rikka could kiss.

If Kumin Tsuyuri-senpai got involved, the two would just end up falling asleep before they could kiss.

If that Makoto Isshiki guy got involved, his admirer Chihiro or the Light Music Club always showed up and disrupted the scene.

If Nibutani tried a scheme by herself, Dekomori would somehow come crashing in with a prank intended solely for Nibutani and accidently ruin the mood.

If Yuuta and Rikka tried to kiss on their own time, they would always be interrupted by either Yuuta's phone going off with important news or by one of their friends unintentionally crashing in.

Scheme after scheme failed with interruption after interruption happening.

Honestly, Rikka and Yuuta didn't fear their first kiss anymore.

Their relationship was better than ever. They were intertwining pinkies, holding hands, rubbing noses, cuddling, hugging, sharing food, kissing cheeks, and helping each other out with tasks. While it was mostly just the usual, they were slowly getting more intimate and comfortable with each other.

There were times where they'd both still get shy, but they were still progressing at a steady pace.

Rikka was actually looking forward to the moment where they'd share their first kiss.

It was going to happen sometime before autumn ended, Rikka was sure of it.

Their first kiss would definitely be sometime during this season.

But, at the current moment, Rikka couldn't care less about any of that.

It was 4:30 in the morning on a Sunday, and the Wicked Eye needed her sleep dammit.

A pounding bass and an epic guitar solo began to resonate from the room above Rikka, and the Wicked Eye whined and dragged the covers over her head.

How dare Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII leave them alone to deal with that unholy kinsman of hers!

Rikka sat up in bed again, feeling dead inside. She felt another part of her soul break when the person began belting out the lyrics to the most recent Pokémon theme song.

There was no way the Wicked Eye would be able to replenish her energy.

With a defeated sigh, Rikka reached over to her nightstand, where her medical eye patch and contact case for her colored contact sat. When she realized that she couldn't reach it without having to lean over, Rikka gave up and decided that she was too tired to put them on.

If the Wicked Eye couldn't get a good night's sleep, then the Wicked Eye would just have to rest for the whole day.

Sunday was supposed to be the day of rest, anyway, right?

Rikka move to climb out of bed, blearily stretching as she did so. Slipping her feet into her favorite pair of slippers, she wrapped her blanket around herself and moved to leave her bedroom.

Rikka trudged out into the hallway of the Togashi's apartment and vaguely wondered if Kuzuha and Yuuta were kept up by all the noise like she was.

Rikka then absentmindedly remembered that Kuzuha kept earplugs around for nights like these, and that Yuuta would always sleep like a rock until he had to wake up.

The Rikka pouted as she moved to plop down on the couch in front of the television. Of course she would wake up earlier than usual this Sunday while her boyfriend was surely and probably still in dreamland.

The Wicked Eye would need to train up her luck stats.

Rikka curled up on the couch and got comfortable in the darkness, not bothering to turn the lights on in the room. She made sure she was tucked snugly within her blanket before using the television remote to turn the TV on. Rikka turned up its volume, not being able to hear the TV because of the racket coming from the Schichimiya apartment above as well as the crying baby next door, though the crickets weren't audible.

Rikka mindlessly flipped through the channels. Drama, anime, anime, anime, drama, a gameshow, a talk show, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, it was all boring.

Rikka huffed and turned the TV off. She blankly stared ahead at the black TV screen, blinking her eyes tiredly. While the sound from above hadn't gotten any quieter, the baby was, at least, crying quieter.

Rikka flopped down on the couch to lay down. Maybe the Wicked Eye could finally get its rest now...

Just then, a loud crash was heard from above, and then some shouting. Someone had evidently finally confronted the person making all the noise.

Rikka whined in despair, of course telling someone to shut the hell up would only make more noise.

She just wanted to sleep.

Rikka sat up on the couch and looked over in the direction of Yuuta's room. Wondering how the noise was in his room, Rikka got up and plodded over to her boyfriend's room and quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Rikka just stood there listening, and then scowled in jealousy. Though the crickets were still chirping, Rikka couldn't hear the baby from Yuuta's room at all. Not to mention the sound from above wasn't nearly as bad, since the room above Yuuta's was Sophia's and the pink-haired girl was the one who was away.

As a result, her boyfriend was blissfully asleep, oblivious to all the noise that was still going on. Trudging over to where he slept, Rikka knelt down beside Yuuta's bed. He was sprawled out in bed, though the covers still covered his body up to his chest.

Watching Yuuta sleep so innocently, breathing evenly in and out whilst oblivious to everything but his dream, Rikka couldn't bring herself to do anything but smile shyly at the sight with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

She reached over and gently brushed his hair away from his forehead, his skin was nice and warm against her cold hands. Rikka then moved her hand to then brush his hair behind his ear, but, this time, Yuuta shifted in his sleep. Rikka swiftly retracted her hand, watching him carefully to see if he would wake up. When he didn't, Rikka sighed in relief.

However, a thought then occurred to Rikka. Since it was so much quieter in Yuuta's room, maybe she could just sleep here? There were still several hours before she needed to wake up, it'd be fine. Besides, they'd shared a futon during that class trip, and Rikka blushed upon recalling the memory of Yuuta almost kissing her back then.

Alright, she was going to do it.

Dropping her blanket at the edge of Yuuta's bed, Rikka walked around to the foot of the bed, and crawled over Yuuta's feet so she could get over to the side of the bed closer to the window, where there was more room. Yuuta shifted in his sleep again when the mattress creaked under Rikka's weight, and she paused briefly before proceeding to ease into Yuuta's bed and crawl under his covers.

Yuuta turned in his sleep again so that his back was to Rikka, and with reddened cheeks, Rikka cuddled up against her boyfriend and rested her forehead on his back. Yuuta sighed in bliss, and relaxed more as Rikka snuggled up under his blankets, and Rikka couldn't help but let a giggle escape her.

Closing her eyes with a dopey smile on her face, Rikka was finally comfortable to go to sleep with Yuuta's body heat, the comfy covers, and the muted noise...

But then the shouting from up in the Shichimiya apartment got louder, and the window slammed open and there was a loud resounding crash as something was apparently thrown out of it.

Rikka whined again, and wrapped her arms around Yuuta's torso, trying to get back to sleep.

"What the hell!? That's Satone's room, she's going to kill me!"

"Then don't be blasting your TV in the middle of the night! I live two floors above you and I could still hear all that damn music. Some people try to sleep at night, you know!"

Yuuta did not stir.

Rikka whimpered against his back.

This was a test by the Administration Bureau, it had to be. No one else would want to torture her like this.

Rikka moved away from Yuuta, and sat up in bed. As she did so, Yuuta shifted, as if yearning for her warmth. Rikka simply reached for her blanket, and wrapped it around her boyfriend to keep him warm.

She then put her serious face on, and braced herself for the cool autumn air as she opened up Yuuta's window and climbed out onto the balcony, quickly shutting the window closed before Yuuta could be woken up by the breeze or the shouting.

The wind and the night air made it a little chilly, but it was otherwise oddly warm for an early November evening. Fluffy clouds covered the sky in patches, and Rikka knew it would be sunny out later on. Maybe she and Yuuta could do something together outside later on in the day. After all, it's such a nice day for November, and she'd be lonely all by herself.

Despite the nice weather, however, the chaos was still going on in the Shichimiya apartment above.

Rikka grabbed the pile of rope that lay on the ground. One end was tied to a grappling hook, and so Rikka tossed it up onto the railing of the Shichimiya balcony and prepared to climb up.

Those people would finally be facing the wrath of the Wicked Eye, even though she was without the contact and the eyepatch, for waking her up and vandalizing the Magical Devil Girl's room.

Reality, be rent.

Synapse, break.

Banishment, this world!

* * *

A few minutes later, Rikka was climbing back down the rope that hung from Sophia's balcony. The complaining neighbor from two floors up was placated, the relative of the Magical Devil Girl finally went to bed, and all was right in the world.

As she was climbing down, however, Rikka got to a point where her short stature made it hard for her feet to touch down on the railing. Rikka inwardly cursed, and hung onto the rope with a slight whimper.

This would be the point where Yuuta would have normally caught her feet with his hands.

But Dark Flame Master was sleeping.

Should she call him and wake him up, or what? Swing onto the balcony and hope she doesn't break a bone? She wouldn't be able to balance on the railing without Yuuta's help, so that wasn't an option. Rikka also didn't have her phone, or anything on her really except for her pajamas and underclothes.

Tugging gently on the rope, Rikka narrowed her eyes upon seeing the grappling hook shift. She wasn't sure if the rope would remain secure if she tried to swing.

Alright, she'd call out to Yuuta first, and, if he didn't wake up, _then_ she'd swing.

"Yuuta"

"Yuuta"

"Yuuta..."

"YUUTA!"

Yuuta shifted in his sleep, seeming to stir, but Rikka couldn't tell if he was fully awake or not. She frowned. If only the Wicked Eye had a louder voice...

Rikka then shrugged. Whatever, she'd try and swing, then.

As she gathered momentum to swing, one of the hooks on the grappling hook slipped off the railing above. Rikka yelped as her weight caused the rope to fall off completely, the grappling hook landing on the ground below, and Rikka shut her eyes as she herself began to fall.

But, before she could crash into the railing below with a horrible thud, a pair of arms caught her just in time, and Rikka opened her eyes to that he was there, her sleepy and worried boyfriend having climbed out to catch his girlfriend when he woke up.

Rikka's eyes lit up in relief and delight, and she hugged Yuuta with a happy vigor as she exclaimed, "Yuuta! You're awake! Thank you!"

Yuuta returned her embrace with a sleepy yet tender smile as he carefully lowered her to the ground and said in a whisper, "Yeah..."

Rikka giggled and buried herself into Yuuta's hug, but yelped when Yuuta lightly gave a karate chop on her head. She rubbed at her head where he had done the act and whimpered, "Yuuta..."

Yuuta simply deadpanned, "Why are you climbing around outside at 5:00 in the morning on a Sunday?"

"They were being too loud up there, I don't understand how you slept through it all," Rikka replied, crossing her arms. A thought then occurred to her, and she added in a more eager tone, "Is it Dark Flame Master's new skill? You must teach me its ways!"

Yuuta sighed before saying, "I think it was just me being dense."

Rikka then countered with a, "That's no fun at all."

Yuuta shrugged, a smile quirking at his lips as he moved to lean against the railing, resting his forearms on it. Rikka moved to stand beside him, and rested her head against his shoulder.

The couple stood there for a few moments, letting the (nearly) silent atmosphere of the autumn air relax them. The sky was yawning and the breeze was laughing. It was too early to be awake on a Sunday, and yet the two found that they were ok with it.

It didn't matter what they were doing, so long as they were together.

Yuuta wrapped an arm around Rikka as he softly asked, taking note of the strangely beautiful November morning and the red leaves that dotted the ground and the trees, "Did you want to go back to sleep?"

Rikka shook her head, replying, "I don't want to anymore."

Yuuta rested his head atop hers, "What do you want to do?"

Rikka shifted to hug Yuuta from the side as she asked, looking up at her boyfriend, "Can we watch a movie?"

Yuuta blinked, "But it's so nice out, for November at least. We should do something outside, and take advantage of the day before the season starts getting too cold."

Rikka unwound her arms from Yuuta and instead reached for his left hand with her right, holding onto it gently and dragging him inside through his window as she said, "We have all day together, let's just watch the movie first."

Yuuta chuckled and said, "Oh, alright."

* * *

Three hours later, it was now a little after eight in the morning, and Rikka was dressed up for the day in a navy blue gothic Lolita style outfit. She was still without the eyepatch and the color contact just for today.

Rikka and Yuuta had decided to go on a date together, since they woke up early this Sunday, and had too much time on their hands.

Rikka was giddy with excitement, and had foregone the Wicked Eye just so she could make the time she spent with Yuuta today that much more special. She still had her Schwarzsechs Perfect Customize Guerzoniansus, though. You could never be too sure.

Rikka also had her cell phone on her, but not her wallet.

Her wallet was actually really empty. But, while Rikka was broke, Yuuta wasn't.

Yuuta usually paid for everything anyway.

Luckily, the nice weather had persisted. The breeze made it so that it was chilly enough to bring a jacket, but not nearly chilly enough to bundle up. The sky was dotted with fluffy clouds, leaving spaces in the sky for the sun to peak through and brighten up the day.

Rikka was standing outside their apartment complex, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She looked across the expansive blue sky, and smiled.

The sky continues on, never ending. Maybe their love would reign eternally, too.

"Yuuta!" She called, "Yuuta, hurry up! The Wicked Eye is getting impatient!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yuuta said as he descended the stairs. "Geez, you should be more patient. I'm the one bringing all the food, you know." He emerged from the building carrying a picnic basket. A few blankets were thrown over his shoulder as well.

Rikka jumped up and down in place, "The Wicked Eye can be excited whenever she pleases." Her voice then higher pitched from excitement as she added, "Besides, this is my first picnic! I can't wait!"

Yuuta chuckled, and affectionately ruffled Rikka's hair, "Alright then, let's go!" Switching hands so that his left was carrying the basket, Yuuta reached to take Rikka's left hand in his right. Rikka giggled, and Yuuta couldn't help but think that he had the cutest girlfriend in the world.

Rikka reached over with her right hand to take the two blankets off of Yuuta's shoulder so she could carry them instead.

They walked hand in hand towards the train station, having decided to go to a place a bit farther away since they had the time.

This year's autumn was turning out to be wonderful. It's the season where their love would grow.

* * *

After a half hour train ride, Yuuta and Rikka had their blankets spread out on the yellowing grass of a public park, the trees around them shedding their sunrise-colored leaves. Yuuta had taken their breakfast out of the basket, and the couple sat on the blanket, eating and talking.

Though the wind was constantly blowing strong enough to spread the leaves around, it wasn't quite strong enough to blow their blankets away. Even so, Rikka had placed items at the corners of the blankets to keep them in place just to be sure.

Rikka took a sip of hot chocolate from Yuuta's insulated travel mug and sighed in delight, "Ah, nice and warm."

Yuuta looked over from where he was carefully pouring miso soup kept warm in a container into two bowls, and asked, "Is it? Can I try some?"

Rikka held the travel mug up to Yuuta's lips, and he took a sip before Rikka pulled it away and took another sip herself. As Rikka put the lid back on the travel mug Yuuta nodded and said, "Yeah, it is warm." Having successfully split up all the miso soup between the two of them, Yuuta added, "I'm glad that the food managed to stay warm, I was a little worried."

Rikka shook her head a reassuring smile on her face, "No, it's fine! Yuuta's the best at cooking, you had no reason to be worried."

Yuuta returned the smile and said, "I'm glad."

He handed Rikka the bowl of miso soup, and she sighed after taking a sip, "Almost better than the priestess's miso soup."

Yuuta scratched his head sheepishly, and replied, "Well, you can't beat Touka-san's cooking, that's for sure."

Rikka pointed to her finished bowl of rice with picked vegetables and protested, "Your tamago kake gohan was better than the priestess's though." She added under her breath, "She puts umeboshi on it, and doesn't use enough soy sauce, ugh."

As they finished up their soup, their conversation deviated towards what they should do next. And, after cleaning up their breakfast, they spent the entire morning together, drawing on sketchpads and each other's skin, playing tag and hide and seek like little kids, and even engaging in battle as Dark Flame Master and the Wicked Eye.

Nothing could make either of them happier than spending time together.

And as the Wicked Eye dealt the finishing blow on Dark Flame Master with her Schwarzsechs Perfect Customize Guerzoniansus, the two came crashing down onto the dying grass. The umbrella went flying, but was thankfully folded up and didn't go too far.

Rikka found herself lying on top of Yuuta, her nose awkwardly pressing into his chest and his hands tentatively resting on her waist. She lifted her head so she could meet Yuuta's eyes, and the two of them blushed at the situation that they found themselves in.

Rikka awkwardly tried to shift upwards so that she was eye-to-eye with Yuuta and not staring at his shirt-covered chest. She slipped, however, and ended up flopping back down on Yuuta, who winced. The two made eye contact again, and, after just a moment of blushing and shy smiles, began laughing.

Rikka snuggled against Yuuta's chest as she giggled, and Yuuta wrapped his arms around her as he laughed.

Being together.

This was their happiness.

And as she lay in Yuuta's arms, Rikka knew that there was no better time for them to kiss than under the sky amongst the sunrise-colored leaves and the sand-colored grass. Within the embrace of the cool wind in the middle of autumn, the season where trees would die, but their love would grow.

As their laughs died down, Yuuta moved to sit the both of them up, and Rikka was now sitting in his lap. She found herself blushing again, and, gazing into the eyes of her lover, secretly wished that he would kiss her.

He smiled tenderly and brushed her hair away from her face as he said softly for only Rikka's ears to hear, "Rikka, I love you."

Rikka wrapped her arms around Yuuta's neck and replied, "I love you, too."

The two gazed into each other's eyes, wondering if this would be the moment where they would finally have their first kiss.

Rikka closed her eyes and leaned towards him, hoping that her message would make its way to him.

He understood the hint, and, with red cheeks, leaned towards her as well.

Just as they were about to meet halfway, however, someone's phone began to ring.

The two were snapped out of their trance, unwrapping their arms from around each other. Yuuta groaned in frustration, reaching for his phone.

God seemed to be against them kissing for some reason.

Answering the call, Yuuta put the phone up to his ear and said, "Hello? Kuzuha? What is it?" He sighed in exasperation before replying into the phone, "It's fine. I'm just here with Rikka. Wait, that's all? You interrupted us for-" Yuuta then blushed furiously and sputtered, "What- You're sounding like Nibutani! Okay. Yeah, ok. Bye!"

Yuuta grumbled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, and Rikka said, "She wanted to know where we were?"

Yuuta nodded, "Yeah, she just woke up." He then sighed, the mood was ruined now.

Rikka glanced up at him, just as dejected as he was that they didn't have their first kiss. So, she wrapped her arms around Yuuta in a hug and said, "It's ok, as long as the sky is blue we'll have plenty of time together."

Yuuta smiled, and returned her embrace as he said, "Thank you."

After a moment of getting comfortable together, the two parted just enough so they could look into each other's eyes, but kept their arms around each other. They were close, really close. And as their breaths ticked each other's reddened cheeks, butterflies danced around their tummies, nervous yet excited.

Before they knew it, they found themselves kissing, their eyes closed. It was warm, wrapped up in each other, mouths shyly meeting. They clung to each other, but their lips seldom moved. It was an innocent kiss, a first kiss for both of them.

They parted slowly after a few seconds. Yuuta rested his forehead against hers, and they opened their eyes. They were both blushing, and Rikka shyly touched her lips with her fingers. Meeting Yuuta's eyes, her heart melted at the sight of the loving look her boyfriend was giving her.

Rikka's own heart swelled up with happiness, and she tackled her boyfriend in a hug with a delighted, "Yuuta!" The two hit the ground again, laughing as the leaves were smushed beneath them.

Their first kiss was under the beautiful blue sky and framed by the autumn wind.

It was the first time, and, even if it was by chance, they were both happy.

Nature was finally on their side.

They were in the midst of the season where love was wonderful.

Their love would only grow from this point on.


End file.
